Sleeping Habbits
by angelwings014
Summary: Sora is fully aware of his sleeping habbits. Or so he thinks... SoraXRiku lemon


_**Sleeping Habbits**_

"Sora, take off your pants." his deep, slightly hoarse voice whispers into the hot and humid summer air. He slowly takes another step in my direction and I can see a dangerous glimmer in his eyes, like a predator that has set its mind on its prey. My thoughts are racing with adrenaline, embarrasement and lust as he takes another cautious step in my direction. I barely stirr at the movement, my mind still trying to comprehend how we got into this situation in the first place. When he takes a third step in my direction his body comes dangerously close to mine and I stumble back a few steps. Clumsy as I am, my foot gets caught in a rope on the floor of the tiny wooden shed and I feel my body tumble over. My eyes widen in surprise but before I even have the chance to hit the floor I feel something yanking me up by my arms. The other boy roughly shoves me into one of the walls, pinning my hands down above my head.

"Caught you…" he grins slyly, gazing into my eyes intensely. A blush spreads over the bridge of my nose and colours my cheeks a rozy pink. He is so close that I can feel every curve, ever muscle in his body move as he pushes my legs apart with his knee. This is a sensation completely new to me and I can feel my head fall slightly back when he slides his knee in between my legs. The silver haired boy leans in closer and I can feel his ghostly breaths wash over my exposed neck. Somewhere deep down my mind is screaming at me that he's just testing the waters; he wants to know how badly I want him and I know I will give him exactly what he wants to know. When he presses his muscled body even closer to mine all those thoughts get washed from my brain instantly. All I can focus on his how his muscles ripple under his skin when he moves, the way his lips brush over my neck just slightly, and then move up to the corner of my mouth. I lean into him, desperately trying to push my lips against his, but I am barely able to touch them. It's just enough to make me long for more, but not enough to give me a true taste of him.

"Riku, please…" I whisper quietly, yet desperately. I want this so badly… I don't even have to look at him to know he's smirking right now. I can feel it in the way he presses his body just that much closer to mine, the way his tongue flicks out of his mouth playfully to barely touch my neck, and the soft, ragged breaths that ghost over my skin. "You're such a… prick" I mutter sourly, earning myself a thrust from his hips. I gasp in surprise and pleasure at the slight friction, only widening his satisfied smirk. His long, pale fingers slowly slide up my sides and wrap themselves around the thin fabric of my shirt. In one smooth movement he pulls the piece of clothing over my head and tosses it onto the floor, only for it to be discarded and forgotten. His fingertips leave a trail of ghostly touches over my abdomen and chest.

"You want this…" he whispers huskily. "…just as bad as I do." I can only nod breathlessly in response. His eyes are now clouded with sheer lust; his tongue is slowly darting over his lower lip seductively, and his hands are once again pinning mine to the wall of the small shed. It's an irresistable sight and I know I won't be able to withstand it for much longer. I want him, and I want him now! I groan annoyed when he presses another ghostly kiss to my lips.

"Riku!" I whine pathetically. "You're a fucking tease…" I then mutter sourly, earning myself a dark, amused chuckle. "What? You too much of a coward to kiss me properly?" I sneer in response. The silver haired boy growls in frustration and before I know what's happening I feel his lips crushing down on mine. A muffled gasp escapes my lips into the hot, wet mouth of my partner. At the opening I feel his tongue plunge into my mouth, exploring and mapping every part of the unfamiliar cavern. Our tongues swirl together in a passionate dance, and when he finally pulls back I'm left breathless and wanting more.

"Riku…" I breathe our heavily, not even remembering what I was going to say. Not that it really matters; the silver haired boy doesn't let me finish my sentence anyway. With a sly grin he kisses my neck, slowly trailing down to my collarbone. He slightly flicks his tongue out to brush against my skin, causing an involuntary shiver to run up my spine. When he starts sucking on the sensitive skin a quiet moan escapes my parted lips. His fingers are now running down my abdomen, and they feel cool against my hot, sweaty body.

"Riku, please…" I moan quietly, not even knowing what I'm asking him to do. I feel his lips curl up into a smug smirk against my skin. Suddenly, the silver haired boy bites down on the sensitive skin of my collarbone. The mixed sensation of pain and pleasure is overwhelming and I hear a pleasured moan slip over my lips. Riku lightly flicks his tongue over the tortured part of skin, taking it in his mouth again to suck on it. I dig my nails into my palms to keep myself from moaning out too loud. The older boy merey chuckles darkly in response and moves his mouth down to trail his hot, wet tongue down my abdomen. A shiver runs up my back and I close my eyes, only focussing on the feeling of his skilled tongue on my sensitive skin. Suddenly, I feel Riku's tongue plunge into my belly button and, unable to restrain myself any further, I let out a shrill moan.

"Tsk, so sensitive…" he hums satisfied. I'm only able to slightly growl at him before he traces his tongue around my belly button in circles, making my knees feel weak beneath me. Out of the blue his tongue stops dead in its tracks, but before I can ask what's wrong I feel the very, and I mean very, sensitive skin just below my belly button getting sucked into my lover's hot, wet mouth. A breathless gasp escapes me as I slam a fist into the wood behind me, doing all I can to stop the pleasured screams in the back of my throat from leaving my mouth.

"Riku p-please…" I manage to moan out without completely losing my dignity. This time I am fully aware of what I want: I want him to give me more, more of this brainmelting pleasure he is putting me through.

"What do you want, Sora? Tell me…" he only smirks in response. I can feel my cheeks flush with fresh embarassment. "Tell me…" he repeats huskily, gazing at me through lust clouded eyes. I know he won't last much longer, but I also know I probably will last even shorter…

"I want… I-I want you…" I whisper quietly. With a satisfied smirk he nods and laces his long fingers through the loop holes of my jeans. "Please…" I whisper again. He slowly traces his tongue over the skin right above the band of my jeans, causing involuntary shivers to run up my spine as my head falls back in silent pleasure. When I advert my eyes to face him I can see him slowly unbuttoning my jeans, ready to pull them down.

"Sora!" I frown; something is wrong with his voice. It has lost its husky sound and is more… aggrivated and surprised now. "Sora, wake the fuck up!" I groan annoyed in response. I don't want to wake up…

---

Suddenly a sharp pain shoots through my head and I let out an aggravated groan. Something seems to have hit the precious body part hard… I slowly manage to bring my hand up and rub the sore spot for a bit. Then I crack open my eyes and a blur of colours displays itself before me. When the blur of colours changes to shapes I let out an annoyed sigh and cuddle up closer to the warm object in my arms. I don't want to get up yet… When said object starts to move I let out a terrified squeak, causing someone close to burst out in laughter. Slowly, the horrifying realization sinks into my sleepy brain.

"Morning sleeping beauty…" an all too familiar voice hums amusedly. I slowly trail up my eyes over smooth, pale skin, aqua blue eyes, and eventually a mess of silver hair. My eyes widen in pure horror and with a terrified squeak I fall back, dragging the boy in my arms right on top of me. "Whoa, easy there! If you want me that badly just tell me…" he mutters in surprise, making my eyes widen even more. I can feel his smooth, muscled skin sticking to my own sweaty body and his breath ghosts over my chest as he slowly rests his chin on my stomach.

"I'm so sorry!" I manage to squeak out in utter embarrasment. Then, finally, I start untangeling our entwined limbs, my face starting to get beet red. From the corners of my eyes I can see the smug smirk on my best friend's face. "God, stop looking at me like that! I feel like a piece of meat on display…" I whine pathetically. Someone behind me bursts out in a fit of hysterical laughter, frustrating me even more.

"Oh Sora…" she gasps in between breathes. I roll my eyes in annoyance and finally manage to untangle me from my best friend. Slowly, I turn around to face the person behind me. My other best friend sits on her bed, bent over and laughing hysterically.

"Kairi!" I whine. "It's not that funny!" Suddenly two strong, muscled arms wrap themselves around my waist and ghostly breaths torture my neck. When I feel soft lips brush against my ear I let out a squeak and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Do you really want me that badly, Sora?" Riku's voice whispers in my ear amusedly. I can feel my cheeks heat up again and flashbacks from this night's dream torture my mind. Suddenly, I become painfully aware of the throbbing buldge that has formed in my boxers. When Riku brushes a long, pale finger down my neck I quickly pull myself free from the embrace and get up. Hiding behind the safe, wooden door I look back.

"I'm going to take a shower…" I mumble quietly and I storm out of the room as fast as I can. Behind me I can hear Kairi bursting out in another laughing fit, while Riku is just chuckeling very smugly. Damn bastard! Does he even have any idea how hard he is making this on me?

---

With a tired sigh I lock the door behind me. I let my body fall into the white wood heavily and slowly slide down to the floor. That was a close call, far too close for my liking. Exhausted, I rub my bright blue eyes and rest my head in my hands, pondering over the events of the past hour or so. How much does he know now? I'm painfully aware of my sleeping habbits: cuddeling up to pillows and humans alike, sometimes drooling, moving, but for as far as I know I don't talk. I sure as hell hope I don't, otherwise I might be in serious trouble! With a soft sigh I push myself up from the floor. No use in worrying about that now I guess…

I quickly kick off my boxers and step into the small shower. When I turn on the taps ice-cold water streams over my face and I hear myself hiss slightly at the difference in temperature. I always heard that cold water helps my little problem, and right now I'm praying to heaven that it's true. Hesitantly, I glance down at my still throbbing errection and immediately flashes of this night's dream pop up in my head. I groan slightly and hit my head into the wall of the shower. This is not going to work… After another quick glance down my mind is made up. I have to make this quick and soundless, but it's better than walking around hiding a still growing buldge in my pants all day…Slightly hesitantly, I wrap my hand around my erection and bite down on my lower lip.

"No sound…" I whisper breathlessly and then I pump once, letting our a quiet hiss. The sensation that is running through me is unbelievable and with every new sensation the image of my hand blurrs more. Before I know it, my hand is replaced with Riku's and my eyes widen in surprise. A smug smirk tugs at his lips and he pumps my errection again. When I open my mouth to ask him how the hell he got in, all that leaves my throat is a hoarse moan. Riku's smirk widens at this and he slightly increases his pace, making my legs feel unsteady beneath me. I desperately clutch one of the bars on the shower's wall to keep myself standing under the waves of I feel Riku's thumb brush over the tip of my cock I can hardly bite back a scream. I can feel I'm close, so close…

Suddenly a loud knock on the door snaps me back to reality. Riku's hand is gone and it's my own that's firmly wrapped around my length.

"Sora, you okay in there?" Riku's voice calls to me from behind the door. I feel a fierce blush spread over my cheeks rapidly. How much did he hear?

"Y-yea, I'm okay…" I shout back, praying that I was quiet enough. I hear a slight chuckle, barely audible. Could he… could he have heard after all?

"Good, Kairi thought you drowned in there!" Riku now laughs out loud. A soft sigh passes my lips as relief crashes down on me. I quickly glance down at my errection. I guess I'll have to take care of that later…

"I'll be out in a minute or two!" I shout half-heartedly to the door as I turn off the water. I can hear Riku leaving. As I pull out a towel I glance at myself in the mirror. The skin beneath my sky blue eyes is slightly darker, indicating the lack of sleep I had this night. I shake my head with an annoyed groan. As I start rubbing myself dry I think of yesterday evening. It took me forever to fall asleep with Riku sprawled out beside me. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his smooth, pale skin, his silver hair that had fallen over his face and got caught on his lips, and his muscled body moving slightly as he turned. I slap myself in the face, frustrated. Get it together!

---

Several minutes later I close the bathroom door behind me. My boxers feel uncomfortable around me and I slightly wince in discomfort when they rub against my inner thighs. I manage to quickly straighten out my face before I open the door to Kairi's bedroom. Kairi, still in her pyamas, is on her cell, probably with Selphie if I should judge by the loud, high pitched laugh… Riku, unlike me or Kairi fully clothed now, is standing by the window. He gazes out with a slight frown on his face.

"What's up?" I simply ask before snatching my shorts off the floor. It's about time for me to get dressed too… Riku looks over his shoulder and smiles at me sadly before turning his eyes back to the world outside that window.

"Seems like we're walking through the rain today…" he mutters sourly as I button up my pants. I find myself smiling at his words and to my utter embarrassment a light blush creeps over my nose and cheeks. Good God, it's only a walk home!

"A little rain is a nice change; maybe it will cool down a bit outside…" I mutter as I pull my t-shirt over my head. Riku smiles at me again, a warm smile this time, making my heart skip a beat or two. He walks over to me and swings an arm around my shoulders.

"Well you two don't have too much fun without us!" he grins at Kairi who simply sticks out her tongue in response and motions us out of the room. I wave at her before we walk down the stairs of her apartment. I can hear the rain pounding down on the concrete building. It's a fifteen minute walk to my house from here, a twenty-five minute walk to Riku's house… As I am trying to do the math in my head Riku pushes the doors of the apartment building open. "You coming?" he asks when I don't move towards the door.

"Huh? Oh, yea…" I reply hastily before stepping out into the pounding rain. Even though it's almost noon the sun is nowhere to be found and a unusual darkness clouds the sky as if it's already past twilight. There's puddles everywhere, making it hard to walk without your feet getting completely soaked through summer shoes. I hear Riku cursing under his breath behind me when he also leaves the safe shelter of Kairi's apartment building.

"Fucking rain… Why does this always happen to me?" I hear him sulk, causing me to giggle quietly. "First I'm a living pillow, then Kairi dumps me to talk to Selphie, and now this goddamn rain… What is wrong with me, why do I deserve this? I never did-" he continues on. I simply roll my eyes and keep walking. When Riku starts another monologue about the degree to which his life sucks I turn around to face him. Unaware of my sudden change of direction the silver haired boy walks straight into me, surprise spreading over his face. Before he can open his mouth to say something I poke my finger into his chest.

"Don't be such a dramaqueen… If you really want to be a girl that badly pick a different day for your period, would you?" I glare at the taller boy, who merely looks back at me in dry amusement.

"Whoa, kitty has claws…" he grins before poking me in the forehead. "Come on, Sora… I want to get out of this freezing cold rain." I look at him in confusion. "Lets take a shortcut over the beach…" Riku mutters, calculating.

"Yea, why not… I don't like this rain any more than you do…" I reply in agreement. I can already feel my hair drooping down slightly from the rain and my clothes stick to my body in a less that comfortable way. Still, my house is a good ten minutes walking from here, seven if we take the shortcut. I guess clean clothes and a towel will have to wait for a bit…

When we take a left turn I can see the beach looming in the distance. I turn my head to smile happily at Riku, but when I do my mouth merely drops open slightly. Riku's shirt was white… once upon a time that is. Currently it reveals his pale, smooth skin and muscles and I can see right through it. A blush spreads over the bridge of my nose rapidly and I quickly avert my eyes to the beach again. As I continue walking I hear a rustling sound behind me. Curious, I look over my shoulder and my eyes widen considerably at the sight I face. Riku pulled off his shirt, and it's currently tied around his waist loosely; his smooth, muscled chest is revealed in all its glory and to my utter embarrasment I notice the raindrop sliding down over his pale skin.

"No need to stare… I just don't like the feeling of wet clothes sticking to my body." Riku informs me slightly embarrased. I cough awkwardly in response but to my horror can't take my eyes off the incredibly sexy sight. "Take a picture; it will last you longer." the older boy says with a slight roll of his eyes. Finally being able to tear my eyes away from him, I turn around and face the beach in front of me again. I need something to get my mind off him… badly. Exercize! I heard exercize helps, but where on earth can I get some? I can't start jumping up and down, it will make me look weird…

"A race…" I mutter, surprised at myself. A race would be perfect; Riku would never be able to resist a competition against me, I knew that.

"Huh?" the silver haired boy mutters.

"Let's have a race!" I chime happily. "It will get us home faster and I'm freezing to the bone! We'll take the shortcut; first person to my house wins." I see a small smirk spread over Riku's face. Gotcha…

"Fine; you're going down shorty!" he grins smugly. I feel my eyes narrow at the nickname. A snarl pulls at the corners of my mouth and a newfound resolution ankers itself in my brain. I do _not_ like being called short…When I take a sudden leap forward I hear Riku yell in protest.

"Cry me a river; I'm beating you!" I yell over my shoulder. Riku's expression turns from a slight frown into a smug smirk.

"Don't get cocky, Sora!" he yells back as he accelerates. When I realize that the older boy is, indeed, gaining on me I push my legs to move faster. Suddenly, the terrain under my feet changes; I feel my foot sink down in the wet sand and slip. Struggling to regain my balance, I give Riku the chance to catch up to me and when I start moving again he already passed me. He sends me a satisfied smirk over his shoulder, aggravating me even more.

I push my legs to their limit and my lungs start to burn with every breath I take in. Because of my efforts I start to slightly gain on him again, but at this rate it won't be enough: we've already made it halfway across the beach.

"Dammit!" I manage to breathe out heavily as I push myself even harder. A smirk spreads over my face as I catch up to Riku once again.

"Not bad, but you're running out of air, shorty…" Riku pants smugly. With an angry snarl I put my foot in front of Riku's and a split second later the older boy goes crashing down to the sand. Riku's luck apperently does suck today, since he falls face first in a puddle of mud. At first I keep running, but a few steps later I feel myself slowing down and eventually I come to a stop completely. Riku has already pushed himself up from the puddle and he is completely covered in mud.

"What did you do that for?" he yells angrily. My own anger has already disappeared like smoke, and I feel my eyes tearing up slightly. I quickly make my way back to a ranting Riku and pull him up from the mud.

"I'm sorry!" I whine pathetically, not being able to stop my eyes from tearing up even more. I see a pang of guilt flash through Riku's eyes and he quickly brushes himself off to cover it up. "I'm so sorry…" I repeat, my voice growing unsteady now too.

"It's okay… Please, don't cry…"Riku mutters quickly. "I can't deal with crying kids." I quickly wipe my eyes as a fierce blush spreads over my cheeks.

"I am not crying!" I whine in protest. "And I'm not a kid either!" Riku rolls his eyes at me and I cross my arms over my chest, suddenly finding myself pouting. When I turn around Riku is trying to clean himself up a bit. "You can stay at my place today…" I sigh softly. "Take a shower and wash your clothes; it is my fault that you ended up in that puddle in the first place…" Riku looks at me with an unreadable expression before nodding slowly. "Come on, let's go before we both catch something…" I mutter before turning my back to the older boy and walking away.

---

I can hear the hot water pounding on the floor of my shower as I rummage through my closets. Before Riku got into the shower I quickly threw my wet, muddy clothes in the laundry basket as well. Ofcourse I had been wearing a bathrobe; I'm not stupid enough to walk into the same room as my secret love completely naked. That same bathrobe now loosely hangs over my shoulders, not tied up like it's supposed to be. As I rummage through one of the many drawers in my closet for a pair of clean boxers I notice the water has stopped… He should be out soon then. With a sigh I pull out a pair of plain black boxers. This has been quite the day…

Suddenly, two damp arms wrap themselves around my waist. My eyes widen considerably as I realize that the only person other than me in this apartment is Riku. That means…

"Still not dressed? You're slow Sora…" a familiar voice hums. Another dream? I have to stop having these! I close my eyes harshly in an attempt to rid myself of the bothersome illusion, but the arms don't disappear… When a long finger moves down my abdomen I push the arms away forcefully to escape my illusionary Riku. As I try to walk away, he grabs my arm and I find myself unable to move. This is a really realistic daydream…

"Where do you think you're going?" the older boy questions me.

"Kitchen… I need some water."

"Why?"

"I don't remember falling asleep…" I whisper out loud. Suddenly, an understanding expression spreads over Riku's face. He leans into me far enough for me to feel his lips brush over the shell of my ear slightly.

"But Sora, you're wide awake…" he whispers smugly. My eyes practically pop out of their sockets at this simple statement. I'm… not dreaming? The taller boy takes advantage of my shock by picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the bed. When my back hits the sheets my mind catches up to what is going on. If I'm not dreaming that means…

"This is all real?" I think out loud, again. Riku is now looming over me, pinning my hands above my head. He chuckles darkly and nods.

"I see you finally caught on…" he whispers, tongue darting over his lower lip hungrily. "This is long overdue… I'm sorry, but I don't think I can hold back now." he says in an apologizing tone. I shake my head.

"Then don't…" I am surprised at the slight quiver in my voice. Riku smiles at me, a warm smile that makes me feel funny inside. Then, his lips crush down on mine and I feel his tongue tracing my bottom lip. I open my mouth to meet his tongue with my own, and a playfull battle for dominance ensues. We hungrily explore the unfamiliar caverns of each other's mouths, wishing to taste more of each other.

Riku's hands leave my wrists as he pulls away for air. Lust now clouds his eyes and he quickly pulls the little fabric on my stomach away. I let my eyes roam over my lover's half naked form. His hair is still drooping slightly from the shower he just had and it falls over muscled shoulders. My eyes travel down over his pale, revealed chest to the short, and I mean _short_, white towel that is wrapped dangerously low around his hips.A hungry smirk pulls at his lips when he leans down again.

When his lips come to rest on the side of my neck I open my mouth in a silent gasp and move my head to the side to give the older boy better access. I feel his lips curl up into a smirk against my skin.

"So easy…" he breathes against the sensitive skin. I open my mouth to make a comeback, but before anything can leave my lips his tongue flicks over my neck lightly. I gasp in both surprise and pleasure. In response, Riku sucks the sensitive skin into his hot, wet mouth, causing me to turn my head even more. My lips are parted in a silent moan as he continues to suck on the sensitive skin of my neck. When his lips part with my skin a slightly stinging pleasure lingers, making me want to feel even more of him.

Riku's lips have now abandoned my neck and have traveled up to my lips again. He places sweet, feathersoft kisses from the corner of my mouth, down my neck, to my collarbone. I feel my eyes close slightly when his tongue starts tracing the outline of the bone. When it reaches the edge of my collarbone Riku traces his tongue down my abdomen slowly, causing involuntary shivers to run down my back. Suddenly, his tongue plunges into my belly button, causing me to arch into the touch with a surprised moan. My body is heating up rapidly, and I feel myself grow harder with each little touch. Riku is now tracing his tongue around my belly button torturously slow.

"R-Riku…" I manage to hiss out between heavy breaths. He just sends me a questioning look in response. "Stop… p-playing." I groan with my best attempt at a glare right now. Riku merely smirks before playfully biting down on the skin right below my belly button. A shrill moan leaves my lips at the sudden overwhelming pleasure and I feel myself arching into his mouth.

"Sensitive…" Riku hums smugly before tracing his tongue over the tortured part of skin. I can't stop a quiet whimper from leaving my lips at the loss of that intense contact..

"Bastard…" I hiss from between clenched teeth. Riku merely chuckles darkly in response before sucking the skin into his mouth once again. I gasp breathlessly at the stinging pleasure and feel my back arch once again. I want to feel more, more than just the barely satisfying pleasure Riku is putting me through right now. When I look at the older boy through half-closed eyes I see that he's close to his limit too. He won't take much longer…

When Riku releases the tortured part of skin from his mouth, my body slowly settles back down into the sheets. His long fingers slowly trace the band of my boxers before he lactches onto them and pulls them down completely, revealing my throbbing erection. His eyes widen slightly at the sight, making me blush fiercely.

"What…?" I mutter, embarrased. He just smiles in response.

"When did you grow this big?" I feel my cheeks heat up even more and my mouth drops slightly open at the comment. After quickly picking myself up again I sneer back at him.

"Obviously when you weren't looking…" Riku merely snickers slightly before leaning down over my erection.

"I guess it doesn't matter…" he whispers huskily. His breaths ghost over my errection, causing my mouth to drop open in a silent gasp. Riku softly kisses the top of my member, sending a shiver up my spine again. I feel the tip of his tongue trace the overly sensitive head of my cock, and I have to bite my lip to prevent a moan from slipping out. Suddenly, his fingers wrap around my errection and pull back the thin layer of skin covering the tip of my cock. As I wonder what the hell he's up to his tongue swirls around the overly sensitive part of my cock and I feel my head hit the pillows below me hard. My hands now hold the bed sheets in a deathgrip and my back arches up as a pleasured scream slips past my lips.

"Ah, R-riku!" I manage to moan loudly before the tip of my member disappears into his skillful mouth. I feel my back arching and falling with every wave of pleasure that washes over me mercilessly. My panting and desperate moaning quickly fills the room and I feel myself getting closer and closer to that blissful moment of release. Realizing this, the older boy takes my errection out of his mouth and lets the skin slowly cover up the tip of my cock again. He moves his lips up to my ear again and his breathing gives me goosebumps.

"I've been waiting to hear that… for such a long time." he whispers huskily. "Now, I guess we'll wrap this up then, shall we?" I nod breathlessly, shaking in anticipation for what is to come. From the corner of my eyes I see Riku's hand move downward, and suddenly I realize what the silver haired boy is planning on doing. A frown spreads over my face; he still is the noble bastard he has been all his life. Before the older boy can reach his goal I snatch his hand away. Surprise spreads over Riku's face and I can see the question forming behind his lips.

"Fuck me…" I simply whisper, my eyes never leaving his. I see pure shock appear in those aqua blue eyes and I know the questions that will follow. "I'm not fragile anymore, Riku. You don't have to protect me!"

"A-are you sure?" he whispers, voice thick with several emotions I can't immediately place. I merely nod slowly in response. I'm sure… I don't want to be protected anymore; I can stand my own ground now and I want the older boy to know this. "This will hurt without lubrication…" Riku mutters softly. I feel a sheepish grin spread over my face as I reach to the dresser beside us. When I pull open the top drawer Riku's eyes widen slightly and a smirk spreads over his face, making me blush slightly.

"It's not that strange…" I mutter defensively when the silver haired boy pulls some lube out of the drawer. His smirk only widens at this.

"Who knew that little Sora would have something like this…" he laughs. I turn my head away, pouting slightly, but when I feel the weight of Riku's body removing itself from me my eyes wander back to the boy in between my legs. Riku's boxers are now discarded on the floor and from the corner of my eye I see him spreading some lube over his fingers; that is not, however, what my eyes are focussing on. Riku's errection is big and hard and just laying eyes on it drives me insane.

"Ready?" Riku whispers worriedly as he spreads my legs. I nod nervously when I feel a single finger brushing against my entrance. "I'll try to prepare you as good as I can…" the older boy informs me softly as one finger pushes past the tight ring of muscle. My back arches slightly and my fingers dig into the sheets at the sudden invasion. I hear myself panting slightly, but the feeling of Riku's finger moving around slightly inside of me isn't unpleasant… It's awkward and new, but certainly not unpleasant. I nod again, more confident this time, to let the older boy know I'm good. With the intrusion of a second finger, a desperate moan spills over my lips. Riku's gaze turns worried, and I slightly shake my head to let him know it's okay.

"Please…" I whisper softly, causing fragile confidence to reappear in those aqua blue orbs of his. He slowly moves his fingers around, opening and closing them and thrusting them in deeper. After a few short moments of slightly stinging pain, my body gets overtaken by pleasure and I feel myself thrusting into my partner's long fingers.

"I guess we're ready…" Riku grins slyly as he pulls out his fingers again. I feel myself pouting slightly due to the lack of contact, but a hiss escapes my lips when I feel Riku's fingers spread the cold lube around my entrance. After spreading some over his own throbbing member Riku positions himself in between my legs. His eyes lock with mine and he looks at me softly."Are you really sure?" he asks again, causing me to slightly roll my eyes.

"Yes, I don't need you worrying over me anymore… Just do it!" I answer determinedly, and moments later I feel Riku thrust forward. His face twists with unrestrained pleasure as he pushes himself in completely. The sudden intrusion brings tears to my eyes, and I grasp the sheets harshly at the stinging pain that accompanies it. When Riku looks down at me his gaze turns into a worried one within seconds and before he can even open his mouth I cut him off. "I'll be fine, just give me one moment…" I whisper, trying to relax around my lover. I feel him lowering his body onto mine and his arms wrap around me in a loving embrace.

"Whenever you're ready…" he whispers softly and I wrap my arms around his waist almost desperately. After laying there for several moments, holding onto the odler boy for dear life, I feel that the pain has mostly ebbed away and I delicately remove my arms from his muscled body.

"I'm ready…" I whisper, barely loud enough for him to hear. Our eyes lock once again as he pulls out and thrusts back in again. His moan is filled with pleasure; mine is a mix between pleasure and pain. As Riku keeps moving, the force behind his thrusts starts building, and soon the pain is completely replaces by pleasure. My nails scratch his back, without a doubt leaving red marks all over him, and my eyes lock with his. I swear that for a moment I can see Riku's soul in there; I can see all the vulnerabilties, the strengths and the constant battle of light and dark in his heart. For just a moment I am able to grasp onto the core of his being, and it makes my heart beat frantically against my ribcage like a drum.

"Ahh, Sora you're so tight…" Riku moans in utter bliss, thrusting at a different angle. As soon as he hits that spot I see stars and I vaguely hear myself scream out my lover's name.

"A-again… Do that again." I moan loudly, my nails digging into his skin even further. A small smirk tugs at Riku's lips as he angles his hips and thrusts in again. Riku crushes his lips down onto mine in a sloppy, wet kiss. I'm on the edge of that symbolic cliff, and I know just a few more thrusts will push me over. "R-riku!" I moan desperately. Grasping the hint, the older boy wraps his fingers around my errection and pumps once. A loud moan slips past my lips and my face is lost in pure ecstacy. Riku strokes and pulls at my errection, now timing it with his thrusts and sending my mind to oblivion.

"S-so close…" Riku breathes out harshly. Our eyes lock for a split second and then, suddenly I feel a wave of pleasure take over me and I finally topple over my cliff.

"Riku!" I suck in a large, gasping breath as my orgasm overtakes me. It doesn't take very long for Riku to reach his climax, spilling his seed inside of me. For barely a few seconds he rides out the orgasm before collapsing down on my bare chest. I raise a shaky hand and softly carress his hair as my lover slowly catches his breath.

"That was… amazing." I hear the silver haired boy mutter into my chest. I smile softly at the words and feel his body roll off of mine just enough so he isn't crushing me. I quickly cuddle up to the boy beside me and put my head on his chest. As I drape an arm over his bare chest I can vaguely make out my lover's erratic heartbeat. Exhaustion sweeps over the both of us and Riku lazily pulls one of the sheet over our nude bodies.

"Riku?" My voice sounds shaky and tired, but I need to know the answer to my question.

"Hm?"

"How… did you know?" A smug smirk tugs at the corners of Riku's mouth and his eyes lock with mine as he opens his mouth to answer.

"You talk in your sleep…"


End file.
